All My Love
by Saraha
Summary: Anzu writes an email to her koibito about various things. Wistful reminiscing and interesting events are spoke of. Fluff. Shojo ai and mentioned shonen ai. Mild cursing.


Title: All my love  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Mai/Anzu and Seto/Jou/Otogi (love triangle)  
Genre: romance/normal  
Summary: Anzu writes an email to her koibito about various things.  
wistful reminiscing and interesting events are spoke of. Fluff.  
Shojo ai and mentioned shonen ai. Mild cursing.  
  
A/N: I'm still not sure where this ficcy came from. Strange ne?  
  
I can sometimes understand why people seem to really hate  
Anzu. It's all the dubs fault of course. They take anything  
that might make he seem more like a person and less like a  
bimbo and throw it out. They did the same to poor Sakura-chan  
in the horror able dub 'Cardcaptors'. I simply can't dismiss the  
poor girl as they show her though. She is not my favorite person  
on the show, quite far from it. However I see that she is in many ways  
who us fangirls are. All these cool people on the show, we want to  
hang out with them, talk to them, observe there love life's and be  
there friends. Isn't that what Anzu does? How can we hate what we  
are selves are?   
  
On the other hand with Anzu I don't see her paired with any of the  
main boys at all. I see her having a slight crush of Yami no Yuugi  
but eventually getting over it. So incase you didn't read the above  
this is shonen ai, that means a girl in love with another girl!  
Don't like?  
Don't read.  
It's that simple.  
Did I mention that I don't own Yugioh? If I did I'd be having a huge  
ego problem and the yami's would be able to separate from their hosts  
for make out sessions and 'other' activities. Enjoy.  
~*~  
  
To: WingedWanderess@hotmail.com  
From: Magegirl15@hotmail.jpn.com  
Subject: You wouldn't believe the stuff that's going on...  
  
Hi M-chan! You haven't written for a while, so I thought I  
would go ahead and make the first move. Guess I'm a bit   
impatient. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, how have you been? It feels like forever since I last  
saw you, at Duelist Kingdom. I wish you would have stuck around  
longer. I remember how when we first met, we just didn't click.  
I guess we both just weren't use to having another girl around.  
  
But, after a while we figured that we're alike in so many ways  
and I realized just how cool you are. Geez, I think I'm blushing again.  
Why is that even when your across the planet you still have that effect  
on me?  
  
You wouldn't believe what's happening with Jonouchi. It all started  
with this new guy in the class next to ours. He owns and operates  
his own game shop near Yuugi's. (Isn't strange how we get all these  
well off teenager around Domino? It's pretty cool actually) So we  
meet this guy, Otogi for the first time and Jou and him end up in  
some macho guy grudge match. That's Jou for you though, always one  
to get into those sort of situations. So they decided to settle it  
with dueling (don't they always? :P) and Jou loses big time. The  
catch? Jou has to be Otogi's slave for a week. I'm sure you've  
already guessed what happens next, Yuugi challenged Otogi for Jou's  
freedom. Otogi agreed but only if the played the game HE invented.  
  
A very cool looking dice game might I add, later on I looked through  
the different monsters you could use on it and found the Magician of  
Faith and Harpy Lady. Very cool.  
  
I'm sure you know who won of course but I bet you weren't expecting  
this, Otogi has a crush on Jou! The next day at school he confessed  
it to him in a note. I'm not sure but I think Jou likes him too.  
Of course all this seemed to have a real affected of Seto Kaiba.  
Kaiba was just messing with Jou as usual when the note fell out of  
his pocket and Seto just to spite him took it and read. I've never  
seen anyone go so pale THAT fast. I'm surprised none of us noticed  
before, the way Kaiba takes the time to mess with Jou and get him all  
riled up. Anyway he dragged Jou off before any of us could stop him   
and when Jou showed up later at the game shop he seemed to be in  
his own little world. Otogi and Kaiba spend most of the time at school  
glaring at each other now. Poor Jou, stuck in the middle of all that!  
Of course I could see him as a cute couple with ether of them.  
  
So did you do well in that tournament you told me about in America?  
I heard Yuugi say that Bandit Keith stopped showing up at the  
tournaments there. Do you think Pegasus actually killed him? I don't  
think anyone has seen him since then. Scary thought huh?  
  
I've been keeping busy with school and my job though, trying to pass  
the time till summer. I miss going to the beach. Maybe you could  
come visit and we could go, wouldn't that be fun? I know a cute  
little cove that no one knows about except Yuugi and I. When we were  
little we'd go there to build sand castle since the older kids  
would knock ours down. I guess I've always thought of him as a little  
brother though he is a few months older than me. He was taller than me  
then too. :)  
  
Like I said I try to stay busy but I really miss seeing you. I hope  
you can come here for a visit soon, in-between your tournaments and  
stuff. I found this adorable little cafe that I thought would be fun   
to go to together. It's got this wonderful mural of a city scene on   
the side. The painting is a cherry red brick building with a wroth  
iron balcony and big windows with dark green shutters. Ivy covers  
a whole side of the place and the windows are open. Potted herbs  
and flowers are on the balcony and a small table and chairs. It's  
such a dreamy image, I'm not sure why I like it so much though.  
I could imagine having an apartment like that though. Maybe you  
would live with me. We'd travel together, you as a duelist and I   
as a dancer. But we'd always have a home to come back to. I guess  
maybe I spend too much time daydreaming in school. I can't help  
it though, my friends are great but I need something more. I need  
you. Come back to me soon ok koi? I'll always wait for you.  
  
I love you Mai-chan.  
  
All my love,  
  
Anzu  
~*~  
A/N:  
The building Anzu describes is one in St. Louis that I love. I thought  
it would fit well into this. I think this is ok for a quick write ne?  
  
Please review Minna-san! ^^ 


End file.
